Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for displaying a device icon on a display screen displaying a floor plan and displaying an operation screen of a target device when the device icon is selected. The target device is remotely operated using the operation screen. According to Patent Literature 1, an input screen is displayed when connection of a new target device is detected, whereby a user inputs a name of the target device, a name of a room where the target device is installed, and a name of a floor on which the target device is installed to the input screen (FIG. 8A).
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for displaying a device icon on a display screen displaying a floor plan. According to Patent Literature 2, when connection of a new target device is detected, by moving a device icon corresponding to the new target device to an installation position of the target device on the floor plan, the target device and position information of the target device on the floor plan are managed in association with each other.
However, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 require further improvements.    Patent Literature 1 U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,223    Patent Literature 2 Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-198252